


Spying in a Dangerous Business

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Spying in a Dangerous Business

The last person Nurse Maisie Redfearn expected to walk into medical, voluntarily, was Illya Kuryakin. He was moving with extreme care and with obvious discomfort.

“What can I do for you, Mr Kuryakin?” the nurse asked, resisting the temptation to make comment on his presence.

“I was on a stake-out among the trees in Central Park and had to answer an urgent call of nature.”

Maisie had to call on every ounce of her professionalism as Illya explained his problem.

“I was not aware that poison oak could be found in the city,” the Russian continued, gesturing to his groin.


End file.
